Broadcasting of application contents to mobile devices based on a digital broadcasting standards is related to latest developments in delivering services to mobile devices like mobile phones, PDAs, etc. Based on digital broadcasting excellent performances are enabled and needs for reliable high speed, high data rate reception, etc. are met.
One digital broadcasting standard is the DVB-T broadcasting standard which issued in 1997 and was further enhanced through the DVB-H standard adapted to mobile handheld devices. The DVB-H standard considers aspects like battery life and improves performance for mobile handheld receivers.
Further, characteristics of the new digital video broadcasting handheld DVB-H standard are time slicing where the burst duration of data belonging to a particular user information data stream is extended, an OFDM 4K mode, and optionally additional forward error correction schemes for increase of robustness.
Therefore, broadcasting on the basis of either standard like DVB-T and/or DVB-H achieves an excellent reach of many users with a single, configurable service. The DVB-H standard combines broadcasting with a set of measures to ensure that mobile devices can operate from a battery on the move and offers multimedia services.
Typically, the standard DVB-H is an enhancement of the standard DVB-T to improve performance of digital broadcasting to mobile devices. Here, a good DVB-H standard type coverage, including indoor coverage, requires a higher density of transmitters and/or repeaters than for standard DVB-T coverage.
A cost efficient solution for the distribution of DVB-H information to repeaters is to use digital broadcasting from a main transmitter to the plurality of repeaters which can be deployed cost efficiently in the field.
However, problems arising with currently operative standards for transmission of digital broadcast information are the parallel handling of different standards. Typical problems are efficient use of scarce frequency resources, backward compatibility regarding different standards, and minimizing the number of repeaters.